My Sweet Good-Bye
by XxStarDustxX
Summary: (A spin off of No Need For Ryoko) Tenchi leaves to go and leaves to go and fight Kagato. Will he come back alive? T/R


Disclaimer: I don't own ANY Tenchi Muyo characters and I don't own the following song, When you come back to me again, that was done by Garth Brooks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My Sweet Good-Bye  
  
By: Star Fox  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
(When Tenchi is about to leave to rescue Ayeka)  
  
"Tenchi..." Ryoko looked at Tenchi. She didn't know what to say. Here he was giving her his full attention, and she just couldn't think of anything to say. He smiled and went to her giving her a hug.  
  
"Don't worry, Ryoko. I will fight Kagato and come back, with Ayeka." Tears started to come to Ryoko's eyes. He was off to fight Kagato she knew that. But she was hoping he wouldn't. Even thinking about the battle, tears came to Ryoko's eyes. They flowed down her cheeks and refused to let up.  
  
"But Tenchi, what if you don't come back? What if... what if...." Tenchi moved over to Ryoko and placed his hands on her cheeks. He slowly whipped away her tears.  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko. I will come back. And when I do we can go back to Earth, and build our family. You see this ring on your finger? It not only means that we are married, it means that our souls have united. And, because of this, I can never leave you, and I will never leave you. I will come back alive. Do not worry, Ryoko." He kissed her softly before turning and leaving.  
  
Ryoko ran after him for a bit then stopped. "Come back soon, Tenchi" She whispered softly before turning and heading back to the "living room."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
// There's a ship out  
  
On the ocean  
  
At the mercy of the sea  
  
It's been tossed about  
  
Lost and broken  
  
Wandering aimlessly  
  
And God somehow  
  
You know that ship is me \\  
  
Ryoko sat gazing out of the giant window, the memory of when she last saw Tenchi going through her mind. Why didn't she go with him? He didn't admit it, but she knew he needed her. It was that bonding thing. Why had it sucked her in so bad? And the worst part was, she didn't know what was happening.  
  
// 'Cause there's a lighthouse  
  
In the harbor  
  
Shining faithfully  
  
Pouring its light out  
  
Across the water  
  
For this sinking soul to see  
  
That someone out there  
  
Still believes in me \\  
  
She stood up, reading to go find him and fight along side him if she need to. But Ryo-Ohki refused to leave Washu's head. He had promised Tenchi that she had promised Tenchi not to let me leave. And Tenchi had taken the only other ship with him to Jurai. She prayed for his safe return.  
  
// On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and  
  
It keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down  
  
Against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out till  
  
We reach the circle's end  
  
When you come  
  
Back to me again \\  
  
Ryoko pressed her hands against the glass, wondering what to do. He was out there fighting for another woman. Fighting something that could kill him, yet she wasn't mad. She was proud. She was married to a warrior. Someone who would protect her and her children always. But what about him?  
  
// There's a moment  
  
We all come to  
  
In our own time and  
  
Our own space  
  
Where all that we've done  
  
We can undo  
  
If our heart's  
  
In the right place \\  
  
Speaking of children, Ryoko rubbed her stomach. It wasn't obvious but she was pregnant. She thought it only natural, but Tenchi didn't know. She was only 2 months and found out a month ago, before they were married, that her testes came out positive. She couldn't think of the words. Would he be happy? Or would he be angry? She hoped it wasn't the latter. But that didn't matter. She had to know. She needed to know, if her Tenchi was all right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On Tenchi's Ship  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
// On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and  
  
It keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down  
  
Against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out till  
  
We reach the circle's end \\  
  
Tenchi fought hard against the Kagatos ship. They had long since left Ayeka at Jurai's Royal Palace. They were now fighting in the stars, Tenchi winning. But could he keep it up? He was not only fighting for Ayeka, but for everyone he held dear. Just as he thought he was about to deliver the final blow, Kagato's image appeared on the screen.  
  
"You think you've won, boy? Ha! Fat Chance! I would burn in hell before I let you beat me." A snarl came upon his face, then he began to laugh. Something told Tenchi, that he was in deep, that some how, he wasn't going to go back to Yuagami perfectly well and in shape.  
  
// When you come  
  
Back to me again  
  
And again I see  
  
My yesterday's in front of me  
  
Unfolding like a mystery  
  
You're changing all that is  
  
And used to be \\  
  
Suddenly Tenchi ship began to rock. He looked out to see that something gooey had latched onto the ship and was pulling and joining it with Kagato's. "Boy, This ship is going to self destruct! And when it does, I will not go down alone!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"How much do you wanna bet?" Tenchi ship was rocked more and more, each time getting worse. Suddenly it was so hard that Tenchi was thrown back and hit a pillar he was in front of. He screamed out in pain before he fell to the floor.  
  
// On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and  
  
It keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down  
  
Against the wind \\  
  
He looked up and saw an image of Ryoko, smiling at him. He reached up and began to touch her face. He smiled back at her and whispered softly. "I love you, Ryoko." He layed his head on the floor of the ship, already unconscious. Slowly afterward the Kagatos cracking was heard, before the destruction of both ships.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko stoop up when she saw the explosions, one thought running threw her mind. 'Tenchi!' She looked down her faced shadowed. She couldn't tell him. She didn't even tell him good-bye, or I love you. He had promised to come back!  
  
Kiyone walked into the room, her head bowed. She began to open her mouth when Ryoko snapped at her, "I already know, please don't tell me again." Kiyone turned understanding her friends grieve.  
  
Small puddles of water could soon be seen as Ryoko began to cry. First with just soft sniffles, then she broke down, banging on the glass with all her might, surprisingly not hard enough breaking it. "WHY!" She screamed, "Why me?! Why Tenchi!!!!!" She dug her face into her hands and continued to cry.  
  
// I'm reaching out till  
  
We reach the circle's end  
  
When you come  
  
Back to me again \\  
  
Ryoko slowly looked up, not surprised that the site had cleared and that there were no more signs of a fight. She felt horrible. 'Now I know what it must feel like, to never say good-bye to your husband, before the end.' Ryoko rubbed her eyes and looked up at the stars. She could sense his broken spirit. 'Tenchi...I will never forget you, and when I raise this child, I will always remember you, always.'  
  
She slowly felt Tenchi's soul smile at her, before it too, slowly faded away.  
  
// When you come  
  
Back to me again \\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please tell me what you think. Is it good, bad, or do I need to dump it and start over? Please tell me! ;-; If you don't, I'll stop writing and all my good fanfic ideas will go down the drain. Strange... I did this fic on a night like the one I did The One I Gave My Heart To.. O.o Anyways, Remember review! ^^ - Star Fox 


End file.
